


With Many More

by wordstothewisereaders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: Birthdays were never a big deal for the Winchesters. John was always hunting, never acknowledging his sons for anything more than instructions. It got to the point that, as the boys grew up, they never celebrated. Will a change in this long time occurence be for the better?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Dean Winchester!! This wasn't edited so I apologize in advanced.

With Many More  
Dean x Reader  
Words: 1,291  
Warnings: I suppose it could get slightly sad in the beginning but nothing else but fluff  
A/N: A huge happy birthday to our amazing Dean Winchester. This takes place during s12 although the boys do not end up in jail. This was written in like two hours in a rush so I apologize. THIS WAS NOT EDITED SO BE WARNED!!

 

***

Rain beat down hard on the tin roof of the rundown hotel that hadn't seen a guest in weeks, waking Dean. His eyelids fluttered open, looking first to his soundly sleeping little brother and next to the ancient clock on the nightstand. It was almost 5 am. Dean groaned, rolling into his pillow to try to catch at least ten more minutes of rest. 

John had left the night before, leaving Dean with a .45 and instructions to take care of Sammy. His father hadn't noticed the date, January 23, 1993, nor had he cared. Dean would be fourteen the next day, left to celebrate with nothing but his brother and the old tv that had terrible reception. 

Dean dozed off again, sleeping for another good two hours before finally pulling himself out of bed. He rolled over, sitting up to stretch. He stopped with his arms halfway in the air when he saw what was in front of him. Sam sat at the small table, a store-bought pie and a small package in front of him. Two balloons were tied to a rock in the middle of the table. Dean got up, smiling. 

"What's this for?" he asked, taking a step towards his brother.

"It's your birthday, remember?" Sam asked, looking up at Dean as he always did.

The older boy laughed dryly, realizing that it was, in fact, his birthday. Sam handed him the package, looking at Dean eagerly. 

"Really, Sammy? Thought we didn't do gifts." Dean said, knowing it was a false statement. He always made sure Sam had a present and his brother always did the best he could, even if that meant a dollar bill. 

Sam shrugged, urging Dean to open his present. He did, tearing through the paper. Inside was a plain silver ring. Dean smiled, tears in his eyes, and slipped it on.

"Sammy, was this Mom's?" he asked, voice wavering,

Sam nodded. "Dad gave it to me yesterday. I thought you should have it." 

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him into a fierce hug. He tried to keep from crying, though a rogue tear slipped down his cheek. Life on the road was difficult sometimes, but Dean would always have Sam. It was definitely a birthday for the books.

***

A weight sinking down on the bed beside Dean woke him just before 10 am. He opened his eyes slowly, trying to drag himself from going back to sleep. He looked up at the source of the disturbance and smiled. His mom looked down at him, skimming her hand over his hair. He nuzzled his head into her hand like a little boy, loving the attention he had been deprived of during his childhood. 

"Happy birthday, sweetheart." Mary said.

"Morning, Mom." he replied, voice gravelly from sleep.

Mary had been back for nearly two months after leaving the first time. It had taken Dean a few weeks to regain full trust with her, but once he had, he became a momma's boy. Sam had been less reluctant and had rebuilt their relationship almost immediately. 

"Y/N and I made breakfast. We'll eat when your ready." she said.

Mary kissed Dean's cheek and left, closing the door behind her. He smiled, loving the normalcy that came with having his mom back. He got up and showered before pulling on his normal attire of flannel and faded jeans. Dean padded into the surprisingly empty kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He moved to the common room to find his entire family sitting around the large table. Sam and Mary sat on one side and Cas and you at the other. A large variety of Dean's favorite breakfast foods were spread across the surface, and there were four presents stacked neatly beside his chair at the head of the table. Dean's mouth fell open. He had not been expecting anything for his birthday except for maybe something small from Sam. This was the most elaborate birthday he had ever had.

Before he sat down, Dean made his way around the table, hugging each of the four that were gathered. He took his place at the table and they ate, laughing and talking. When breakfast was over, Sam urged Dean to open his presents. 

"Alright, alright, Sammy." Dean said, grinning wider than he ever had before.

The first he opened was from Cas. It was a shorter box that puzzled him at first. Inside were numerous limited edition cassette tapes of Dean's favorite bands. The next was from Mary. It was a large box that had a brand new military jacket. Third was Sam's which was a new knife complete with his name engraved in the hilt. Last was yours. Dean's heart sped up when he saw your name on it. He opened it slowly, wanting to cherish everything. It was a beaded bracelet with what appeared to be ancient runed carved into each bead. Dean immeidately recognized them as being Norse and each held a different mark. The two he saw first were those of love and protection. He smiled, slipping it on.

"Thank you, guys, so much. This is truly the best thing I've done in a long time." Dean said to all of them. He knew it was pretty generic but it was the closest thing he could think of that could express his feelings. He really needed to work on opening up every once and a while.

They spent another good hour talking and catching up and really just enjoying time together that didn't include near death situations.

***

Late that night, the five of them gathered in Dean's room to watch an old movie. That had unanimously voted on Caddyshack. The credits had begun to roll when Mary and Sam retired to bed with Cas following closely behind. All three wished Dean a happy birthday in their own special ways, leaving him and you alone.

You and Dean both sat on the bed at a comfortable distance apart. You glanced up at him, smiling. 

"Did you have a good birthday?" 

"The best. I'm not used to this." Dean replied, a rare grin across his face. "We never celebrated growing up. Thank you for making this one special."

The sincere gratitude in Dean's voice and the way he looked at you was pretty amazing. You noticed the way he was fiddling with the bracelet you had given him.

"So," he asked, "what do all of these mean?"

You blushed, looking down at the beads. 

"Well, this one means fortune in travel, because we're always goign somewhere. This one is for luck; you could always use it. This is for strength and this is protection. This one is for energy and the rest are for peace, healing, good health, and family." you explained, pointing to each individual rune. You had purposefully left the last and most meaningful one out, hoping Dean wouldn't notice.

"What about this one?" he asked, looking thoughtfully at the one you had 'forgotten.'

You blushed again, cringing internally. It was all on the line right now.

"Love." you said, spitting the single word that meant so much out into the open.

Dean's face stayed emotionless as he processed what you had just said before his goofy smile set in.

"Are you saying you love me, Y/N Y/L/N?" he asked happily.

You reluctantly nodded, waiting for it to backfire. Instead, you were surprised when Dean's soft lips met yours in a gentle kiss. You closed your eyes, kissing back.

Dean pulled away after a few seconds, looking happier than you had ever seen him.

"Best birthday ever." he said, leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
